


painfully green beneath the gold

by crookedspoon



Series: A Wild Patience Has Taken Me [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley had something different in mind when Ivy mentioned vacations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	painfully green beneath the gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "DCU: Harley/Ivy - Never mind" at femslash100's [drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4796010#t4796010) and #122 "sailing" at [comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%20122).
> 
> May be considered a prequel to the drabble [Like Eve (out of paradise)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3492497).

"When you mentioned vacations, I kinda had something different in mind."

For example: her feet digging into fine white sand and the sun glinting off a sparkling blue sea. Perhaps she should've asked where they were headed before starting to pack. But Harley got so excited hatching plans on how to spend their time that she simply... forgot.

Though really, she should've gotten a clue when Ivy, unlike her, traveled without a suitcase.

"What could possibly be more relaxing than this?"

 _This_ being a jungle of lianas, thickets and leaves tall enough for bath sheets, spotted by sweltering sunlight from overhead. Harley, out of place with her luggage sinking into the squelchy ground, studies her nail polish. It's still red. For a moment there she thought she must've gone colorblind among all that green.

"Oh, y'know," Harley grimaces and swats a mosquito. "Sipping pina colada at a beach, going skinny dipping in the sea, maybe chatting up some rich old dude for a cruise on his yacht or sailboat. Jet-skiing. Paragliding. That sorta thing."

"No one forced you to come along." Ivy caresses some fungi, her smile sweetly serene.

"You didn't expect me to stay home after I heard the word 'vacation,' did ya, Red?"

"Not exactly, but I thought you knew it wouldn't involve salt water."

"Oh, whatever," Harley shrugs, wiping her soggy bangs from her forehead, "I've picked out enough fun stuff for us to play with. Even if this heat's killing the mood for most of them..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "For Memory" by Adrienne Rich.


End file.
